


Buttercup Baby

by ChocIce2404



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alphas but no Omegas or Betas, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Death, Bottom Kyuhyun, Dark Magic, Elemental Magic, Elemental spirits, Femenization, Haekyu - Freeform, Heekyu, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Magic, Mates, Pure Magic, Vampires, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, YeKyu - Freeform, bottom cho kyuhyun, but actually, kyuchul, kyusung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocIce2404/pseuds/ChocIce2404
Summary: With the threat of the Winter Kingdom increasing, Prince Kyuhyun is sent to the Kingdom of Olon in hopes of making an alliance.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Heechul, Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Donghae, One-Sided Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Buttercup Baby

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT:  
> Hello reader,  
> I'm really sorry to say this but I've been experiencing serious Writer's Block lately (Mainly when it comes to this story, unfortunately), so until I can get back into the plot of this story, I'm going to try and focus on some other stories I have planned.  
> I really am sorry, but I hope you'll continue to wait (I'm hoping that this lack of inspiration will go away soon but I think that you deserve to know why I haven't updated).  
> I hope you have/had a great day!

Queen Arha's Royal Advisor looked over the letter sent from the Northern Outposts and sighed, shaking his head.

"The Winter Kingdom are becoming too much of a problem, Your Majesty. If this carries on..."

She remained silent.

Solemn and dignified, The Queen of Corethan knew just how _fucked up_ everything was. Everything she had built up, everything she _lived_ for, was slipping from her hands, out of control.

It was _disgusting_.

"We'll have to consider retaliating. The amount of livestock grown there is too high for us to lose: families and businesses all over the Kingdom would be in utter chaos if we lost such an extensive amount of highland area."

The Kingdom's Secretary of Defence leant forward. "Your Majesty, I suggest sending out another group of soldiers to Worcester to see just how far these Winter Soldiers are willing to go. If they show any more signs of aggression, we would be immediately informed and have a justifiable reason to invade."

Ahra continued to remain silent as she processed the possibility of...war. The word sent shivers down her spine.

Sighing, she felt the beginnings of a migraine plague her. All this because of her _darling, little brother_.

And she was the only one that knew.

Cold and intelligent, she had ruled this Kingdom with an iron fist for as long as she could remember.

And so, sitting at the head of the table, she made sure that she looked exactly like the fierce ruler she was. 

Her beauty on full show, she stood out in the room.

Gold beads intricately decorated the fabric of her red gown, white ribbons wrapping around her in horizontal lines to accentuate a slim waist. A golden hairpiece sat in her hair, holding it up in a high bun that showed off her elegant neck.

She was a _diamond_. 

But unlike the diamonds that walked through her court on a daily basis, _she_ was a diamond that had been grounded down to _perfection_.

She leant back in her chair, looking over her ministers with that unimpressed gaze that had made so many men and women fall to their knees.

She was the Queen this Kingdom _needed_ , the Queen that had made this Kingdom _thrive_.

However, _she_ was the one who was lying to her people, lying to her own her own ministers, and causing them to suffer. 

She _knew_ that; saw the effects _every single day_

But she also knew that she was one of the best rulers to ever sit on that _damn_ throne.

She would just have to handle it, or lose the _one_ person she held dear.

There couldn't be a _single_ mistake. 

The Queen nodded her head slowly in a reluctant acceptance, "When I became Queen, I vowed to act only in my people's best interest. If you truly believe that the Winter Kingdom are going to attack, I want the Northern areas protected to the best of our soldiers' ability. If a single civilian is hurt, I am to be informed _immediately_." She had to keep up the calm image and do the few things she was able to without putting _him_ at risk.

"Of course, your Majesty."

The Queen rose, and turned her back on her people. 

_For Kyuhyun._

============================

_Kyuhyun was running. His breath was coming out in small, hot bursts as his lungs desperately tried to keep up with him but he couldn't stop._

_He felt like he was going to collapse at any moment._

_But he could. Not. Stop._

_Not now._

_**It** _was still too close._ _

__

__

_His feet slipped as he rounded the next corner of the forest, mud slipping under his fingernails, but the suffocating fear compelled him to get up in seconds._

__

__

_The cold air of the night was freezing his throat and his body shook in pain after each step. Adrenaline was pumping through his body, demanding that he carried on, but it was too much._

__

__

_He fell, straight into _ **It's**_ cold embrace. Vines began to wrap around his whole body within the blink of an eye. He tried desperately to fight back, screaming and kicking, but _**It**_ was too strong, he couldn't get out, he couldn't get out! _

__

__

_A vine viciously started to wrap around his neck as he was dragged back to the forest, his back scraped raw on the prickly thorns and gravel path._

__

__

_"HELP ME-!"_

__

__

Kyuhyun woke up with an ear-piercing scream, crumpling into a small ball as he cowered in fear of the world around him, the _darkness_ that stalked his every move.

__

Violent sobs ripped through his body as he pressed himself closer to the mountain of pillows that covered his bed. "S-someone h-help me.... _please_....help...."

__

The beat of thundering footsteps rang through Kyuhyun's ears, the familiar scent of his childhood friend invading his bedroom.

__

_Yesung_.

__

The vampire rushed over to the whimpering Prince and drew him into his arms, "What's wrong, Kyuhyun? Was someone in here?"

__

The Prince didn't answer, burying himself into the other's chest as he desperately clung onto the Royal Guard's uniform with shaking hands.

__

His whole body was _wracked_ with tremors. 

__

Kyuhyun kept mumbling "Yesung" over and over again, it was the only word he could think of.

__

He just wanted his childhood friend to take away the fear and pain.

__

And Yesung knew. He _always knew_ just what Kyuhyun wanted.

__

"Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun look at me. You need to breathe, Kyuhyun. Don't focus on anything else, you just need to breathe." Yesung stroked Kyuhyun's hair as the Prince curled into him.

__

So _small_ and _vulnerable_.

__

Yesung just wanted to protect him.

__

That's all he'd _ever_ wanted, all he ever _would_ want. 

__

From the moment he'd seen the boy, he'd only been able to think about protecting him.

__

_His little human_.

__

He had only been seven then, practically a new-born in vampire terms. Most children would be more focused on making sure their teddies were safe and healthy.

__

"Deep breaths, Hyun...I'm right here."

__

He was 25 now and Kyuhyun was 21.

__

He would make sure that _nothing_ happened to the only person he had ever loved.

__

"Deep breaths."

__

Even if he got hurt in return, as long as he had Kyuhyun, he didn't care; how could he when there was nothing else, _no-one else_ , for him.

__

He reached over to his right and pulled open the bottom drawer of Kyuhyun's dresser. It was where the vials of medicine that chased away the nightmares were kept.

__

The Prince watched him as he grabbed one, obediently opening his mouth to let the black liquid slip past his lips. The medicine had always made him feel sleepy and weak but he would never feel more safe than in Yesung's arms. 

__

Kyuhyun's eyes began to droop as he drank the last few drops of the medicine.

__

"Thank you, Yesung." He mumbled, getting heavier on the Royal Guard's chest as he started to slowly fall asleep. 

__

Yesung smiled down at him. "It's fine. I'm always here, aren't I?" 

__

Kyuhyun _hmmed_ in agreement, _finally_ able to dream in peace.

__

The two childhood friends fell asleep, holding each other as the Kingdom fell quiet once more.

__

__

_For Kyuhyun._

__


End file.
